1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a reel part. More specifically, the present invention relates to a reel part for a fishing reel.
2. Background Information
Reel parts that require strength and need to be lightweight are used for fishing reels. For example, a drive gear that transmits the rotation of the handle to the spool must have strong gear teeth in order to pull in fish with a strong pull. However, if a member with an overall high degree of strength is used, making the drive gear lightweight is difficult. Thus, in order to maintain the strength of the drive gear and to make the drive gear lightweight, in a drive gear as a reel part for a spinning reel, one that comprises an aluminum alloy disc part and a zinc alloy teeth part on the outer periphery of the disc part is conventionally known (refer to, for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 1998-150889). In a conventional reel part, the teeth part is integrally molded on the outer periphery of the disc by outsert molding.